


I Love Him

by tj_goodman



Series: Tyrus One Shots [1]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_goodman/pseuds/tj_goodman
Summary: TJ has a family gathering after school one day. And Ralph has to go and mess it up.





	I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemongrassandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lemongrassandtea).



It had been a long day at school. There were so many tests, including one in math, and TJ was drained. It didn’t help that he had to listen to the basketball coach drone on about how the boys weren’t putting in their best effort in practices.

But TJ was finally home. Instead of helping his parents get ready for the family gathering, he was laying on his bed. His phone was on charge next to him and TJ was just looking at the ceiling. Thoughts of Cyrus (his boyfriend) filled his head. His beautiful eyes, his soft hair, the way his eyebrows knitted when he was confused....

TJ had got so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that his phone was charged. The basketball player quickly flipped over on his stomach and grabbed his phone. 

He unlocked it and went autopilot. Every single day after school TJ would text cyrus for hours. Since TJ wasn’t out yet, they couldn’t really go on dates without TJ’s parents knowing. They couldn’t have sleepovers either because TJ’s mom didn’t allow it. So they settled with texting.

—

lemonboyo💕: heyyyy

muffinboyo💛: that was so gay

lemonboyo💕: only for you ;)

muffinboyo💛: sksnjsiyaaaay

—

“TJ!” His mom called, causing TJ to jump. “Coming!”

TJ skipped downstairs, phone in hand, with a goofy smile is his face. “Yes-“ 

TJ was greeted with his whole family. He thought the family gathering was an hour later, but he was wrong. 

The room erupted with “You’ve grown so much!” and “TJ!”. But the one that caught TJ’s attention was his favorite cousin saying, “TJ come here!”. 

TJ walked over to his cousin Ralph, while smiling and waving to his other family members.

“Hey dude!” TJ said while sitting down on the floor with him. “Yo!” He answered back.

Ralph was about TJ’s age but with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He played baseball and basketball. Ralph was the one that had gotten TJ into basketball.

“What were you doing upstairs buddy?,” Ralph asked with a sly smirk, “Calling girls?” 

“Oh.... uh...” TJ was starting to think of an excuse when his phone vibrated. Saved by the phone! When he grabbed his phone he saw that it was Cyrus. So instead of answering Ralph’s question he just texted Cyrus.

—

muffinboyo💛: read receipts? ouuu scandalous.

lemonboyo💕: i’m sorryyyy there was a sudden family incident.

muffinboyo💛: oh nooo what has happened to my perfect boy??

—

TJ was so caught up in texted Cyrus that he wasn’t thinking. Ralph has obviously got bored of waiting and he was on his phone to. 

“I’m so gay for him.” TJ squeaked while looking at his phone. It was barely loud enough for Ralph to hear and TJ hadn’t even realized he said it. 

Ralph jerked his head up with a confused face. He wasn’t sure what TJ had said but he had a good idea. “What was that?” 

“I said I’m so gay for-“ Then TJ heard himself. He cannot believe he just said that. TJ kept his eyes on his phone, cheeks burning red. 

Ralph just stared at TJ. “Omigod your gay?” Ralph asked on the verge of laughing. Ralph was obviously homophobic. Heads started turning with questioning looks. Ralph said it one more time but very loud so the whole place could hear. 

It felt like the walls were going to cave in on him. His eyes were brimming with tears which he couldn’t hold in. His body was shaking. TJ looked around to see disapproving looks and heads shaking. He couldn’t stay here.

TJ grabbed his phone and ran out of the door, ignoring the calls from family memebers. One quirk of being an athlete is how fast he can sprint. No one in that house could catch him, he was sure of it.

—

TJ wasn’t sure how but he had ended up on Cyrus’ porch, but he did. TJ felt numb. His body was still shaking as he stood in front on the Goodman household. The basketball player debated wether or not to knock on the door or go through Cyrus’ window. Cyrus’ bedroom was on the first floor and he could see the light on. TJ decided to go with the window. “Let’s see how this goes...” TJ huffed while walking over to the window. He hoped no one was watching him right now. TJ was starting to pull the white finished window up when he heard the singing. Cyrus had a beautiful voice. It made him want to see him even more. TJ ended up jerking the window up. The sandy blonde-haired boy winced but climbed through. Once he was in the room he slowly turned around. He saw his shorter boyfriend, as beautiful as ever, staring at him. A sigh of comfort escaped TJ’ s mouth. “TJ!?” Cyrus asked with a confused face. “Hi...” TJ answered. He could feel the tears starting to fill his eyes. Whatever questions Cyrus had were put to a halt when TJ started sobbing. “Babe! What’s wrong? Come here.” Cyrus said, pulling TJ into his arms. TJ rested his head on Cyrus’ shoulder and pulled Cyrus closer by his hips. “I’m... I... I just... screwed everything up.” TJ managed to say through sharp sobs. Cyrus led TJ to his bed to rest. The taller boys body was violently shaking. Cyrus had never seen him like this before. After TJ sat down, Cyrus started running his fingers through the basketball player’s hair. It seemed to calm TJ down a little bit because the sons stopped. Now it was just crying. “You don’t have to tell me right now. You just need to rest, ok?” Cyrus quietly said, still cradling TJ in his arms. The other boy just nodded and laid down. Cyrus followed and rested his head on the taller boys chest. “I love you Cyrus,” TJ whispered and kissed the top of the shorter boys hair. Cyrus froze for a moment, processing what TJ had said. Cyrus then relaxed. TJ felt the same. “I love you too.” Cyrus whispered back, feeling his heart over flow. And the two boys stayed tangled like that for hours. And may or may not have made out.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
